1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a bedstead assembly, and more particularly to a bedstead assembly that includes a foldable support frame.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional bedstead assembly occupies a substantial space to thereby result in inconvenience during transport and storage thereof.